Hold On
by Yoshimaru Chihiro
Summary: This is my first songfic, it is to the song Hold On by Good Charlotte. The main focus is on Sasuke, after Itachi beats him.


A/N: Hey people... it's me again. Today I got the motivation to write a songfic to the tune of Hold On by Good Charlotte. As well, you should check out my other story, though I have writers block with that one, so progress isn't going well. Well that's all I have to say, except PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor have anything to do with Good Charlotte.  
  
As well, all thoughts are in italics  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///  
  
Hold On ~ Good Charlotte  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///  
  
It was a cold rainy night. At the Uchiha house, a young boy named Sasuke sat in a corner with tears rolling down his bruised cheeks. He looked at the cuts and bruises that covered his body. He rested his eyes on the kunai that was held in his hand.  
  
// "This world, this world is cold, but you don't, you don't have to go."//  
  
Itachi came into the room. He kicked his sibling one last time before he gave his brother a look of pure hatred, and left the house, leaving Sasuke to die.  
  
// "You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely and no one seems to care."//  
  
Sasuke let out a fresh wave of tears as the defenseless boy watched blood trickle out of his wounds.  
  
// "Your mothers gone and your father hits you, this pain you cannot bear."// (A/N: actually its his brother that beats him but ya know)  
  
Sasuke tried to get up. His shoulder was popped out of joint, and he had a shuriken stuck in his leg. He fell back down, realizing defeat. He longingly stared once again at the kunai that rested in his palm.  
  
// "But we all bleed the same way as you do... and we all have the same things to go through."//  
  
Sasuke pondered the thought of suicide. To end all the suffering he had to endure.  
  
// "Hold on if you feel like letting go,  
Hold on it gets better than you know."//  
  
Sasuke watched the window for what seemed like a lifetime. He watched as the sun turned into sunset, and watched the sunset fade into night.  
  
Everyone hates me. No one cares about me. My life is meaningless. I should just end it all right now.  
  
// "Your days, they seem way too long. And your nights, you can't sleep at all. Hold on."//  
  
Why am I waiting?  
  
// "And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more.  
And you're not sure what you're looking for but you don't want to no more."//  
  
There was little hope for Sasuke now. He decided he was destined to die. He heard voices screaming throughout the house. People. People calling his name.  
  
They will never find me. They hate me. Why would they even be here looking for me? It's probably just voices in my head.  
  
// "But we all bleed the same way as you do.... And we all have the same things to go through."//  
  
Sasuke looked around. His vision was beginning to become foggy. He was dying.  
  
// "Hold on if you feel like letting go. Hold on it gets better than you know. Don't stop looking you're one step closer. Don't stop searching it's not over. Hold on."//  
  
Sasuke managed to sit up straighter. The voices were getting closer. One broke off. Someone headed up the stairs. The opposite way of which he was. He looked around. The room was a mess. Sasuke had tried to stand up to Itachi, which left them struggling around the house fighting each other wrecking everything in their paths, with Itachi being the victor.  
  
// "What are you looking for?"//  
  
He heard a voice coming his way. Someone coming closer. Someone coming... for him.  
  
// "What are you waiting for?"//  
  
Sasuke heard the steps coming closer.  
  
// "Do you know what you're doing to me? Go ahead.... What are you waiting for?"//  
  
Sasuke saw an orange blur race into the room. Sasuke let out a grunt.  
  
Naruto turned to see a bloodstained Sasuke with tears still rolling down his face. Naruto held up Sasukes chin, and wiped the tears with his sleeve. Sasuke dropped his kunai into Naruto's hand. Naruto threw it out the window. With Naruto's help Sasuke managed to stand, supported by the leg without the shuriken dug into it.  
  
// "Hold on if you feel like letting go, Hold on, it gets better than you know. Don't stop looking you're one step closer. Don't stop searching it's not over. Hold on if you feel like letting go. Hold on it gets better than you know. Hold on."//  
  
Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes. Sasuke finally realized someone did care. Naruto cared. His teammates cared. Sakura sped into the room and halted at the doorway just as Sasuke fell into Naruto's arms, still crying. Naruto wrapped his arms around the boy in a reassuring hug. Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.  
  
"Everythings going to be alright." 


End file.
